


Lakeside

by Hopetohell



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Night Hunter (2018)
Genre: Large Cock, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetohell/pseuds/Hopetohell
Summary: It shouldn’t work, not really (not ever); they have history in some nebulous long-ago past but Walter is a cop and August is a nightmare on legs.Sometimes you all meet on neutral ground. And maybe you love them both, but this situation cannot hold.
Relationships: August walker/Walter marshall/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Lakeside

August loves this, loves the way you mewl and cry as you’re breaking apart around Walter, around that thick cock that makes you feel (torn apart, torn open) as though you could just die from it, like the pair of them will pull you apart and put you back together new. 

And it shouldn’t work, not really (not ever); they have history in some nebulous long-ago past but Walter is a cop and August is a nightmare on legs. And Walter is silent throughout, absolutely silent, save for the soft wet inhalations of a man with his head barely above water; he’s clinging to this, to your pants and gasps and _please_

_Please just let me_

and August is, predictably, in charge; he moves in his own separate cruel sphere but when he wants to see you split apart 

(Gaping open, cunt dripping and shivering around the sense memory of a cock too big to be reasonable, almost too big to be real and when you saw it the first time you nearly balked, nearly refused but there was August in your ear sweet like poison, murmuring _oh pet, he’ll make it good for you_ )

he knows who to call, who to meet on neutral ground. 

( _Pet. What better place to take his cock than here by the water?_

_August. Never took you for a romantic._

_That’s because you never took me for much of anything at all_ ).

The air is cool and perfect in this lakeside house, with the soothing sound of little waves filtering in through open windows, playing counterpoint to Walter’s sweaty hairy skin as he works thick fingers into you  
_  
You’ll practically have to take his fist before his cock, pet, and won’t that be a sight_

as August is behind you; he is cushion and chair and manacles all at once with his broad hands beneath your thighs to hold you open

_Fuck, pet, look at that. I want you to see this, see how he splits you open for me; he’s nearly in you to the wrist, gorgeous. That’s enough, Walter, you know she likes a little sting_

to hold you open—

_Nowhere to hide, pet. I’ve got you. I see you. And he sees you too, don’t you, Walter? Why don’t you show her just how much you see, how much it makes you want to take that sweet cunt for your own—_

—more exposed than the speculum had you, more seen than when he twisted the hollow clear crystal into you so gently you thought you might cry. Because their eyes are fixed on you, on all your most secret places now exposed, on Walter’s length sinking into you inch by torturous overwhelming inch until he’s seated to the root and you can barely breathe with it. 

And August is reaching a hand down, feeling you stretched so tight around Walter’s cock, and his breath over your ear is a sigh, a wisp, the little curl of smoke after the candle’s been blown out. 

_Pet. You’re so full, aren’t you? Fuck, I. Pet. Gorgeous. Look at you. Look at you. Feel him in you. He’ll ruin you, pet; he’ll leave you fucked open and pet—_

_Listen—_

_Listen—_

_When he’s done, when he leaves you gaping open like you’ll never close again, think of the way his come will seep out of you. Think about it, pet, breathe through it. Breathe. There you are. Let him ruin you._

And Walter, sweet silent Walter who always cooks breakfast after, who opens the duvet for you as he sits on the porch swing and watches the sun rising over the lake,

( _How come you never talk during?_

 _There’s nothing to say_ )

Walter who shouldn’t be here unless it’s in a flak jacket, ordering August to his knees, 

( _Why do you keep doing this?_

_Because I want to)_

Walter who takes you to pieces but always helps to pick them up again after, is shivering apart inside you, filling you to overflowing, and just like August said

( _What happens when you have to take him in, when you can’t hide this any longer? I don’t want to bury either of you._

Silence, save for the birds waking up, silence save for Walter’s almost inaudible sigh as he pulls the duvet tighter around you both. _I don’t know._ )

he leaves you open, leaves you wrecked and ruined, and when he withdraws it’s with a flow of pearly white in his wake. And August?

( _Oh August, what will you do when you can’t hide it, when you have to put your game face on and take Walter’s life to save your own?_

_Hush, pet. Thought you wanted to get away from it all._

_But—_

_But nothing. On your knees)  
_  
August groans and gasps and nearly loses himself at the sight. He dips his fingers into you in wonder and withdraws them glistening wet. He rubs his middle finger against his thumb in speculation.  
__  
My turn.  



End file.
